


It Had Always Been Three

by dragongoats



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Reminiscing, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongoats/pseuds/dragongoats
Summary: Astrid considers her position and recalls the past.
Relationships: Astrid/Eodwulf/Bren Aldric Ermendrud, Astrid/Eodwulf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	It Had Always Been Three

_It had always been three. It would never be right while there were just two._

The warmth of the fireplace danced along the ancient stone walls slipping into the various nooks and crannies where the ears and eyes of the assembly were said to reside.

Astrid stood face to face with Eodwulf. His posture mirroring hers: back straight, face impassive. Like good little soldiers they maintained watch as Trent discussed deals with a snivelling politician, his laugh, dry and cruel.

_You must destroy what you love in order to make it greater._

Astrid could still recall the day Bren went away though the memory was dulled, distant. They had awoken just after dawn, their conditioning even then had meant falling asleep the moment their head hit the pillow. That day was special, tinged with the energy of doing _something important_. They would visit Bren’s family and _make things right._

Eodwulf stirred and wrapped his arms tighter around her, his knees knocking with her calves. She stirred and nestled her head amongst the blankets and Bren’s shoulder blades, savouring the last moments of sleep and warmth before the day begun.

Bren hummed sleepily, his body responding to the closeness of her, and she held on tight. They had been so young, so naïve to what would come. Yet back then, the day had felt full of potential, full of possibility, full of love for each other.

That morning they had made love. Not the first time, but the last. All of them feeling heightened with the upcoming mission, Astrid taking Bren as Eodwulf took her, then swapping positions, tongues and bodies intertwined until they felt sated and full.

It had felt like the beginning, not the end. But how wrong they were.

Astrid blinked in the present. Her mouth curled into the faintest of grins as she caught Trent’s face curled into a frown as his ‘guest’ discussed loyalty. Her mind flickering to the recent dinner with the Mighty Nein and her master’s displeasure.

“Astrid, Eodwulf.” Trent commanded with a nod as he walked past them, his voice wavering slightly as he exited the room. Eodwulf bowed his head in deference to her as he followed after.

_Soon it would be time to act. Soon this position will be hers._

_Soon, but not quite yet._


End file.
